The Wedding
by Apple-chan
Summary: Yoh and Anna's wedding, as seen from the point of view of Hao. Pairings are obvious.


**The Wedding  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: I suck, Takei-san doesn't.  
  
Yoh and Anna's wedding, as seen from the point of view of Hao. Pairings are obvious.  
  
Warnings: PG, just to be safe. And the anime series.  
  
Dedicated to **syaoran no hime **for her 17th birthday last year.  
  
A special thanks goes to **Miko-chan** and her **Imouto-chan** for doing the beta on this fic when it was still somewhere along the lines of hopelessly sucking. It still hopelessly sucks (sorry!), but what the heck. Read on!  
  
-  
  
I looked up at the ceiling of the enormous hall and gave a loud yawn as I relaxed in my seat.  
  
I wonder what time, exactly, this ceremony would start? I mean, just imagine this: I've been _here_ for about thirty minutes already. _Thirty_. That's three-zero. Someone as important as I am should _not_ even be made to wait for just _one_ minute. That is like the gravest sin of all sins.  
  
But...who am I to talk? I'm just a mere guest. I'm not even a sponsor. I'm not even the best man. And I've been demoted in my position on this celebration...I mean, who would have ever thought that I would be sitting on a chair located somewhere as dark and as...green as the southwest corner of the hallway? And to _think_ I used to be the center of all the attention...and to be reduced to a mere _corner_--a very dark area that where the lighting would _never_ be able to illuminate, no matter how bright it happens to be.  
  
And to think that _I _am the brother of one of the main participants of this occasion. One of the sole reasons that this event is happening in the first place--the groom. I am the brother of the groom.  
  
Yes, indeed, you heard me right. I'm the brother of the groom. And _not_ just any ordinary brother, mind you...but his twin. His _identical _twin.  
  
I gave a long sigh. Hm...as I keep on reminding myself: this was _my_ choice. To avoid any trouble, I had voluntarily suggested that I be...positioned, so to speak, on an area in the grand hall where absolutely no one would be able to notice nor sense my presence...and thereby prevent any bloodshed, or any sort of war from waging on and ruining a perfectly planned, perfectly wonderful occasion.  
  
Yes, I had volunteered. I had willingly allowed myself to be placed in this position, so there is no one to blame but me. However...I don't think you can really blame me, either, can you? After all, I was only doing this for the sake of my brother, the groom; for the sake of his bride...and for the sake of their wedding.  
  
Hmm...weddings.  
  
Who would have thought that I, Asakura Hao, will be standing here today, inside my family's immense compound...to witness a wedding?   
  
And _my_ brother's wedding, no less.  
  
My brother, and his fiancée of too many years...will finally be wed, joined together...united as one. In the most ultimate sense of the word.  
  
Ah, well...   
  
Time really flies by so fast, ne? Just yesterday...we were thirteen, and now...we're eighteen. We've grown up...and we hardly even noticed. We hardly even knew.  
  
Why, I still remember clearly how my Otouto and I had fought almost to the death at the second commencement of the Shaman Fight, four years ago.  
  
I still remember that time when I had first met him. My brother...and his friends.  
  
I remember how I boasted proudly of the abilities me and my Spirit of Fire had, as compared to them and their pathetic spirits and furyoku...then.  
  
I still remember the time when my brother finally found out who he really was, and who I was to him.  
  
Hmm...that expression on his face, back then, had been quite priceless. I will never forget that. Why, he was so shocked! And here I was thinking he should have figured it out sooner. He should have felt that certain blood pull between us the first time we met--like I did.  
  
But I digress.  
  
In my mind, I might have assumed that as much as he and I were alike physically, he and I were also alike mentally. I immediately surmised that he was as intelligent as I am...without even bothering to know him. Who he really was.  
  
I was thinking that we were the same. He was just the other half of my body, meaning, we were more or less equal in everything--strength, magic, furyoku, mind--and power.  
  
Who would have thought I would turn out to be wrong?  
  
Not to be boastful about it, but I've always assumed I was correct...in virtually anything and everything on the face of this earth. I have lived so long, and I have encountered so much. It'd be quite embarrassing if all throughout those long years, my knowledge would equal that of someone's who had not lived as long. Quite embarrassing, indeed.  
  
Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. My brother...well. When I had taken over the body of our dear mother, years ago, I didn't think I would be as lucky as to be able to gain the body of _twins_. But I did. When I was born, I technically had _two_ bodies--one was my original, and the other, my half. Two of me means twice as strong, twice the power. Two of me meant victory.   
  
Or so I had thought.  
  
Funny.  
  
With all my strength, magic, power, intelligence...and my incredibly fine memory for detail--there was one thing important that I missed.  
  
I had forgotten how it worked with humans...and in doing so, I had forgotten the single most crucial detail that I should have engraved into my being, even after I ceased to be human.  
  
I had forgotten that even though he and I are two halves of the same whole--he wasn't me. He was a totally different person.  
  
I should have remembered that fact. Maybe if I had...things would've been different.  
  
Hm. On second thought...  
  
Do I really want to make things different?  
  
...Very difficult question, yes? Although...  
  
Now that I think about it...maybe this all happened for the best.  
  
Who knows?  
  
Hmm...wait, I think I hear something. The wedding's about to start...well, it's _about time_.  
  
...And someone's coming out of the double doors, several feet from where I am. Good thing I'm the only one sitting in this dark corner...at least I have a clear view of everything here at the back. Otherwise, I'd risk exposing myself trying to take a peek of who was coming out of those doors. Or of what was currently happening.  
  
Hmm...those flowers look a little bit wilted. They need a little lift...  
  
...There. Hm. Seems like I haven't lost my touch. I can still make plants bloom beautifully. Why, just take a look at those flowers...I'd say they look even better now than they probably did when they were first picked...  
  
But let's get back to the wedding, shall we? I turned my gaze back to the double doors.  
  
Hm. Shouldn't have allowed myself to get distracted. I just missed whoever had come out from the doors. They were probably somewhere at the front now...darn it, I can't see a thing...I wonder if anyone would mind if I levitated myself up a little bit...I mean, it's not like anyone would see me, so it should be fine, ne?  
  
Okay then, just a little bit...I looked down at my feet. Just a couple of inches off the ground, that should be enough.   
  
Hmm, my boots are quite smashing, aren't they? Even without any illumination, they're shining like...like my hair. And to think that I've been wearing them everyday for _two months!_ And still, so shiny. Excellent footwear. Wonderful f...OUCH!  
  
...Too much levitation is bad, especially if the ceiling of the venue where one is levitating happnes to be quite _low_. I rubbed my head a little bit as I descended a couple of inches to the ground..._there_. At least no one saw me.  
  
I mean, I hope not.  
  
So anyway, now that I'm here...let's see...I think it might have been my brother who'd come out of the double doors while I wasn't paying attention. Hmm...where is that brother of mine...  
  
Ah...so it _was _him. And look--there he is now...Yoh. My dear Otouto, standing at the side of the altar, looking lost as usual and grinning that incredibly infectious smile of his...  
  
Okay, telepathic link, start working! _Look to the southwestern corner of the hallway, Yoh. I'm here._  
  
My brother's face appeared confused for a moment...but to my relief, he turned his head southwest, to where I was. He was still smiling, and I think his face brightened up even more when he spotted me. Ant then all of a sudden--he frowned, and raised an eyebrow. I wonder why...  
  
_...Oniichan, why in the world are you floating? _Oh...right. I was floating.  
  
_Well, I can't see a damn thing from here!_ I smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head...out of exasperation for me, I'm sure. But he was grinning.  
  
I could feel my smile evolving into a grin as well as he finally raised his hand up to wave at me in acknowledgement. Hmm...he certainly looked good in formal wear. He can honestly give me a run for my money...oh, wait. I forgot--we're twins. We look alike.  
  
Hm.  
  
Anyway...he looked completely dashing in that crisp, white tuxedo. Dear God, he can make any woman fall on her knees...the way they do with me. Ah, sometimes I think being handsome is a curse...  
  
So, moving on. There beside him...was the old man.  
  
...  
  
I think I must have winced a little. The old man wasn't wearing his mask. Hmm...Africa. Europe. North America. Australia. Antarctica. And that's...no, that's too small to be Asia...hm. That burn on his face is quite a world map. I wonder who...oh. I forgot. It was me. Hmm...  
  
There's something small jumping up and down on Yoh's other side...ah, it's that football--best friend, rather--of his. What was his name again...Tanma? Yes, I do believe that's it.  
  
Anyway, I'm quite certain both the old man and the foot-Tanma have seen me. However, I do believe they had no intention of greeting me. That was perfectly fine. No one else had seen my brother waving, except for me. I'm standing way out here in the back, hidden away from practically everyone...most particularly Yoh's friends. I knew they wouldn't be too thrilled to see me...most especially that Englishman. Lyserg Diethyl, I believe his name was. Among all of them, he was the one who despises me the most, and I don't even know why. I don't even quite remember w...  
  
English. London.  
  
Liam Diethyl...yes, I remember now. I...denied him of his parents, to put it mildly. Okay, fine--I burned his parents to death. It's not one of the things I'm proudest of at the moment. I had given up killing long ago.  
  
Alright--so maybe it was just two years. Still, the fact is, I've stopped killing humans. Completely.   
  
I have no desire to kill anymore...because, as my brother had reminded me, during that last fight--I was human too.  
  
Speaking of Lyserg...kun, there he was...standing at the back beside that blonde-haired...what was his name again?  
  
...Marco, right. The X-LAWS priest. And on the other side of the priest is...the nun. I can't seem to remember her name...how odd. I think I remember burning her once before, though. I mean, you know--when I was still...uh...how do you say it...a bad guy.  
  
Anyway, what was her name again? I know it starts with a J...  
  
Jeanne. Jeanne-sama. Right.  
  
My attention was caught as the nun pushed her priest bodyguard aside so that she could stand in between him and Lyserg-kun. I think she and Lyserg-kun were a part of the whole wedding procession, and they were supposed to be partners. I wonder _why_ in the name of Spirit of Fire that priest was interfering. I mean, this could _potentially _ruin the whole ceremony, if he's not careful. What does he have against Lyserg-kun, anyway? He and that nun certainly look good together...and they seem to be getting on quite famously. I wonder if...  
  
Hmm...the nun...and the Englishman? I smirked. That doesn't sound so bad. In fact, the thought of the two of them together sounds _quite _interesting...  
  
I looked up as the humans...er, people in front of me stood up and bowed with reverence. I shrugged my shoulders, wondering why they were doing such a thing. I folded my arms across my chest and turned my head slightly to the door. It seems that whatever they were bowing to was coming out of it.   
  
I shifted my gaze to the front...and found, to my great amusement, my dear brother, gaping...at the door. He was speechless. And yes, he was drooling, as well. I wanted to laugh out loud. His jaw was practically on the floor. His eyes looked back to the door, before wandering around aimlessly...and for a brief moment, my eyes caught his.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him in inquiry. He inclined his head to the door...and then, he remained transfixed long afterwards to whatever was coming out of it.  
  
I think I should've guessed.  
  
Following my brother's very mesmerized gaze, I turned my head towards the door...  
  
I really should have known.  
  
Is that...music I hear? Yes, I do believe it is. The ceremony's starting. The procession was starting, too...  
  
Well...I see something pink, a pair of azure, a pointy blue head...and a dark-green head. And yes, as I have surmised, the X-LAWS nun and Lyserg-kun _minus_ the priest bodyguard were a part of the whole procession too.   
  
Hmm...I wonder why I wasn't included in this...  
  
I think I must have winced again. The head of spiky azure hair disappeared from view. I do believe...Boro-boro-kun had managed to slip on the floor. I shifted my gaze a little bit...yes, he did, alright. How horrid.  
  
On second thought...I'm _glad_ I'm not a part of this. Not that I would ever slip like that, mind you...just that...we can never be too safe, ne? I have a _reputation_ to protect, after all.   
  
Anyway...  
  
I resumed looking by the door. My brother still hadn't move from his spot. His jaw and his eyes were still in the same position that I left them, a few minutes ago.  
  
Oh. The music just stopped. And...oh.  
  
The music is now different...I do believe that's the wedding march. Hm. Is there any of such kinds of things in Japanese weddings? Somehow, I don't remember...  
  
I'm sorry. What was I saying again?  
  
Oh...oh...yes. Japanese weddings. I was saying that--DEAR GOD...  
  
She's walking. Yoh's bride is walking down the aisle.  
  
Oh.  
  
Did I just sigh?  
  
Yes, I think I did.  
  
Hmm...why did it suddenly become so bright? I thought I made sure that I was standing away from the people. There wasn't much light just a little while ago, so why...  
  
Did I WALK to the front without my knowledge? Is that even remotely possible? I'm supposed to know where I'm going, so that's just way...OOPS!   
  
...I think I just crashed into a flower arrangement. I'm holding on to it. Hmm, good thing no one saw me. Good thing all of them were staring at Yoh's bride.   
  
Yoh's bride...Anna.  
  
Everyone was looking at her.  
  
Me included.  
  
She reached the front altar...and Yoh.  
  
She raised her hand up...and slapped my brother's cheek. Several times.  
  
At once, my Otouto became normal again. He gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
I instinctively raised my hand to my cheek.  
  
The first time she has ever touched me...was when she had slapped me, years ago.  
  
The first, AND the last.  
  
Well...I think I can still feel her touching me.  
  
Wait, wait...I'm talking about my brother's bride here. I musn't think of such things. I am not entitled to think of such things.  
  
She was wearing a thin, white veil...yet the outline of her whole face could be seen beneath the thin layer of lace. She turned her head a little bit, scanning around the place, looking at everybody.  
  
And then...her gaze rested on me.  
  
I think I must have stopped breathing.  
  
She gave me a withering glare.  
  
Am I...still alive?  
  
She stayed like that, glaring at me for a good couple of...seconds. Thirty seconds.  
  
I think my heart just stopped.  
  
Then, she turned her head back and focused her attention on my brother, and the ceremony.  
  
...Alright. I'm alive again. Excellent.  
  
As I watched the whole proceedings along with everyone else, I could feel this little constriction in my chest. Hmm...it probably has something to do with the fact that...my sister-in-law just glared me half to death. Or to death.  
  
But...GOD...even when's glaring, she's...  
  
Here I go again. I am not entitled to think of such things.  
  
Hmm...  
  
I wonder what made my brother fall in love with her--was it the slap, or the glare?  
  
Or...perhaps both?  
  
Hm...maybe he just fell in love with the person. Yes, that has to be it. This is my brother we're talking about, after all. He can't fall in love with a mere glare, nor a mere slap. I mean, there has to be more to HER than that.  
  
And...I wonder what made HER fall in love with my brother?  
  
I mean, aside from the incredibly handsome face. I wonder if it was his crazy grin, or weird, relaxed nature. Or the fact that he allows himself to be dominated by her...  
  
What am I talking about?  
  
Never mind. The wedding...the wedding's taking place.  
  
They're exchanging vows--my brother, and his bride. Yoh, and Anna.  
  
What are they saying?  
  
"I love you more than life, I love you more than death. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will continue to love you even after we die. My life is yours, because -you- are my life. You're a part of my soul. I can't live without you, and neither can I die without you. We are connected. We are one. Always." Anna.  
  
"You give me a reason to live. You're the reason for my existence. I am strong because of you. I live because of you, and I will die for you. I love you, with all that I was before, with all that I am today, and with all that I would be in the future. I cannot describe what I feel for you in so many or so little words because...it's something more than that. I am yours, as you are mine. Always." Yoh.  
  
...I think they just answered my earlier question.   
  
Soon after the vows, the two of them exchanged the rings. And then, just after the whole ceremony was over, Yoh lifted the veil, leaned over Anna...and gave her a kiss.  
  
Or rather, a few kisses.  
  
Hmm...  
  
Make that a LOT of kisses.  
  
And then, everyone broke into applause. I think I did too. I must have. I mean, my hands are a little bit red...  
  
Oh, wait. I have to go greet my brother. He's motioning for me to come over.  
  
...I think everyone's seen me by now. They're not exactly too happy.   
  
Ah, well...this is _my_ brother's wedding, so...  
  
"Oniichan." My brother gave me a hug.  
  
"Yoh." I embraced him as well and patted him on the back. "...Congratulations," I added, ruffling his hair affectionately. My brother was enough for me...I don't care about anyone else. Well, I do...but for now, I'd rather have my brother over anyone else.  
  
A hearty laugh. "Thanks, Hao Oniichan." Yoh smiled as he let go of me, before moving on to his friends.  
  
I smiled again before I started to walk away...when my eyes caught hers. Anna's.  
  
My brother's wife.  
  
Her beautiful, beautiful eyes were narrowed, but it was quite obvious that she was very happy. Why wouldn't she be? She just married my brother.  
  
My brother, and not me...  
  
Wait--where did THAT come from?  
  
I really should stop thinking of such things.  
  
Upon instinct or something else, I don't know, but...one moment, I was looking at her, and she was glaring at me, and the next moment, I had my arms wrapped around her in an embrace, just like I did with my brother a little while ago.  
  
I closed my eyes and...tried as much as I can to engraved the memory of her somewhere deep inside of me...because I know--this is the first and the last time I will ever get to do this. I might as well make the most of it.  
  
And I did. I stayed and held her like that, for a few minutes. Even though she didn't hug me back, it didn't matter.  
  
"Congratulations," I whispered against her ear before I pulled away and turned around.  
  
And then, I walked away. I didn't look back. I'm not sure I could have.  
  
I know everyone must probably be confused with my actions. Even _I'm_ confused. But...Yoh can explain. He _will_ explain...because I'm not sure if I can. I'm not sure if I want to.   
  
I just did something I shouldn't have.  
  
No, it wasn't the embrace...that was alright. I was entitled to that. I had rights, as her brother-in-law, to hug her, as a sign of my acceptance, welcoming, and congratulations.  
  
I did...something worse.  
  
I loved her.  
  
That's what I shouldn't have done.  
  
-  
  
OWARIMASHITA.  
  
-  
  
**End notes:**  
  
This has been up in my little SK fic site for God knows how long, written around half a year ago, but I decided to post it in here because...I've got nothing else to post. Yep. Aside from that, I had to revise some of the parts here (with much help from my two wonderful betas). Even now that it's been totally revised, I still feel that it's not very good. It sucks. A lot. So, in conclusion, this is probably going to be the **first** and the **last time** I would ever attempt to write this little triangle. I _can't_ do it, and for the record, I _don't like_ it, and I probably never will.  
  
A towering magnitude of thanks to dear **Miko-chan** and her **Imouto-chan** for betaing this fic for me. I'm sorry, _so incredibly _sorry I wasn't able to show this to you the second time around. I honestly wanted to...but I didn't want to ask you anymore to rack your brains out in helping out with this fic _one more time, _as you've given me enough help. So sorry this _still _didn't come out so well.=( I'm a hopeless case. 


End file.
